


Art for "Follow the Lady"

by alinaandalion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix and graphics made for "Follow the Lady" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/pseuds/themillersdaughtersmistress">themillersdaughtersmistress</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Follow the Lady"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themillersdaughtersmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow the Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307941) by [themillersdaughtersmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/pseuds/themillersdaughtersmistress). 



> because 8tracks is being dumb and won't let me have three Bastille tracks, here is a link to ["Flaws"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4) so you can listen to it at the appropriate point in the fanmix.

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady02-01_zpsc2cd1694.png.html)

 

Mix: [Follow the Lady](http://8tracks.com/alinaandalion/follow-the-lady/edit)

1\. "The Weight of Living, Part 1" - Bastille  
2\. "Silhouettes" - Of Monsters and Men  
3\. "Maybe Sprout Wings" - The Mountain Goats  
4\. "Devil May Cry" - The Weeknd  
5\. "Pressing Flowers" - The Civil Wars  
6\. "Ghosts That We Knew" - Mumford and Sons  
7\. "Shake It Out" - Florence + the Machine  
8\. "Things We Lost in the Fire" - Bastille  
9\. "Hope for the Hopeless" - A Fine Frenzy  
10\. "I Will Wait" - Mumford and Sons  
11\. "Spectrum" - Florence + the Machine  
12\. "The Weight of Love" - Snow Patrol  
13\. "Dust to Dust" - The Civil Wars  
14\. "Flaws" - Bastille  
15\. "After the Storm" - Mumford and Sons  
16\. "Tomorrow Will Be Kinder" - The Secret Sisters

 

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady07_zpse1980675.png.html)

  
**"The Weight of Living, Part 1" - Bastille**  
 _Your albatross, let it go, let it go,_  
 _Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down_  
 _When you just can't shake_  
 _The heavy weight of living_  
 _When you just can't seem to shake_  
 _The weight of living_

_It's the sun in your eyes, in your eyes_  


  
**"Silhouettes" - Of Monsters and Men**  
 _But I'm already there, I'm already there  
Wherever there is you, I will be there too_

_There's nothing that I'd take back_  
 _But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret_  
 _Cause when I sing, you shout_  
 _I breathe out loud_  
 _You bleed, we crawl like animals_  
 _But when it's over, I'm still awake_  


[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady08_zps2b642569.png.html)

  
**"Maybe Sprout Wings" - The Mountain Goats**  
 _Ghosts and clouds_  
 _And nameless things_  
 _Squint your eyes and hope real hard_  
 _Maybe sprout wings_

_I clawed my way to the living room window_  
 _Stood there in the cold_  
 _The last bits of my dream like figures in the distance_  
 _Hard to hold_  


  
**"Devil May Cry" - The Weeknd**  
 _Faces in the crowd_  
 _Faces in the crowd will smile again_  
 _And the devil may cry_  
 _The devil may cry at the end of the night_

_The light will shine through the rain_  
 _And heaven will hear them call your name_  
 _And home will feel like home again_  
 _Corruption will fill your brain_  


  
[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady09_zps99f78f40.png.html)   


  
**"Pressing Flowers" - The Civil Wars**  
 _You and I_  
 _Well we're just pressing flowers_  
 _They're dying_  
 _But they're ours_

_Meet me in a poem of an iron bed_  
 _Wipe the dust away_  
 _Meet me in the tintypes from long ago_  
 _Trace the lines of my face_

**"Ghosts That We Knew" - Mumford and Sons**  
 _You saw my pain washed out in the rain_  
 _Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins_  
 _But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart_  
 _And you knelt beside my hope torn apart_

_But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view_  
 _We'll live a long life_

_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
 _'Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
 _But I will hold as long as you like_  
 _Just promise me we'll be alright_  


  
[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady12_zpsbaffa6e2.png.html)   


  
**"Shake It Out" - Florence + the Machine**  
 _And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
 _So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_  
 _And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
 _It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_  
 _'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
 _Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_  
 _Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

**"Things We Lost in the Fire" - Bastille**  
 _We sat and made a list_  
 _Of all the things that we had_  
 _Down the backs of table tops_  
 _Ticket stubs and your diaries_

_I read them all one day_  
 _When loneliness came and you were away_  
 _Oh they told me nothing new,_  
 _But I love to read the words you used_  


[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady13_zps0bf337f2.png.html)

  
**"Hope for the Hopeless" - A Fine Frenzy**  
 _Cold in a summer breeze_  
 _Yeah, you're shivering_  
 _On your bended knee_  
 _Still, when you're heart is sore_  
 _And the heavens pour_  
 _Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

_Running against the wind_  
 _Playing the cards you get_  
 _Something is bound to give_

**"I Will Wait" - Mumford and Sons**  
 _Now I'll be bold_  
 _As well as strong_  
 _And use my head alongside my heart_  
 _So tame my flesh_  
 _And fix my eyes_  
 _A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down,_  
 _Wait for now_  
 _I'll kneel down,_  
 _Know my ground_

_Raise my hands_  
 _Paint my spirit gold_  
 _And bow my head_  
 _Keep my heart slow_  


[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady16_zpsfc3b0f37.png.html)

  
**"Spectrum" - Florence + the Machine**  
 _Say my name_  
 _As every color illuminates_  
 _We are shining_  
 _And we will never be afraid again_

_And when we come for you_  
 _We'll be dressed up all in blue_  
 _With the ocean in our arms_  
 _Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms_

_And when it's time to pray_  
 _We'll be dressed up all in grey_  
 _With metal on our tongues_  
 _And silver in our lungs_

**"The Weight of Love" - Snow Patrol**  
 _You love it when they call your name, your name_  
 _A new empire beckons, a new kingdom in the distance_  
 _No gods are present, just the sky, the earth, and us_  
 _No wings no halos, nor the thunder in the footsteps_

_'Cause fear and anger, they are law unto themselves_  
 _And you love the little signs of life_  
 _You love it when we lose our minds_  
 _You love these little wars of words_  
 _You love it when they call your name_

_It’s the weight of love in your arms_  


[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady17_zps0e6911a3.png.html)

  
**"Dust to Dust" - The Civil Wars**  
 _Let me in the wall_  
 _You've built around_  
 _We can light a match_  
 _And burn it down_  
 _Let me hold your hand_  
 _And dance 'round and 'round the flames_  
 _In front of us_  
 _Dust to dust_

_You've held your head up_  
 _You've fought the fight_  
 _You bear the scars_  
 _You've done your time_  
 _Listen to me_  
 _You've been lonely, too long_

**"Flaws" - Bastille**  
 _You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve_  
 _And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_  
 _Dig them up; let's finish what we've started_  
 _Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned_

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_  
 _When they have been exhumed_  
 _We'll see that we need them to be who we are_  
 _Without them we'd be doomed_

_There's a hole in my soul_  
 _I can't fill it I can't fill it_  
 _There's a hole in my soul_  
 _Can you fill it? Can you fill it?_  


[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/meredithcbrogden/media/followthelady18_zps3770de1c.png.html)

  
**"After the Storm" - Mumford and Sons**  
 _And now I cling to what I knew_  
 _I saw exactly what was true_  
 _But oh no more._  
 _That's why I hold,_  
 _That's why I hold with all I have._  
 _That's why I hold._

_And I won't die alone and be left there._  
 _Well I guess I'll just go home,_  
 _Oh God knows where._  
 _Because death is just so full and man so small._  
 _Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before._

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
 _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
 _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
 _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

**"Tomorrow Will Be Kinder" - The Secret Sisters**  
 _Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead_  
 _Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end_  
 _Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_  
 _And trouble haunts my mind_  
 _But I know the present will not last_  
 _And tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder_  
 _It's true, I've seen it before_  
 _A brighter day is coming my way_  
 _Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_  



End file.
